Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family as well as brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. Character Personality Bane has reduced himself to almost nothing but a jerk, normally oblivious to the everything the world would try to throw at him but a tyrant when forced. He chooses to ignore others of their physical presence, which simply put means he will not look at you, push you out if you're in his way and often would not listen to what you have to say. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: * Music: He has acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in hand for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making pin patterns. * Mechanical engineering: This also comes from inheriting Johnny's tune box workshop. Bane has learnt the basic workings of a tune box as well as expanded his knowledge with his own contraptions. * Penmanship: Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphisized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambigiouity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. (Not too sure about the voice, though) Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In most modern versions , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In an older , formerly more popular version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is fond of tea. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. Relationships Family are they perfect or dysfunctional? do they have honorary family members? who's dead? Friends Bane refrains from developing fairyzones with others as he fears the possibilty of his intimacy with people would overcome those boundaries, in turn puts the lives of the people he dears in danger. Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. Romance Enemies Due to the dangers lying within his unsuitable attitude for his destiny and aggressive behaviour towards the student body, he had been admitted to counseling sessions, first by Ms Goose then now Baba Yaga, after the former had given up after months of getting her feathers plucked for quill pens and threatened to be murdered. Ms Goose was trying to condition him to be more positive, while Yaga suggested he should further give in to his dark side, but in a managable way of course. The former had the original get-go from Grimm and when it failed, the Slavic witch took the job, brainstorming vicious ideas to make the boy give in to his inner demons. Outfits Trivia *Bane's theme song would be Delilah by Florence and the Machine. As for an instrumental theme, it would be Seven Hours With A Backseat Driver by Gotye. Quotes *Pretty much they are up top? Notes * "Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. * His accent is deprived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect Georgian beauty standards, but with a little eerie twist. Gallery Jerk.jpeg|Cuz who doesn't like previews? Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Ace af Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:No Roommate Category:Asexual Category:Aromantic